


Toe Beans

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [4]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Werewolf, Werewolfjfk, blood warning, self indulgent, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: Gandhi goes over to JFK’s house during a snow day, and they have some wacky moments together.
Relationships: Gandhi/JFK (Clone High)
Series: Werewolf JFK [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Toe Beans

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after An Old “Friend” and before Mean Ol’ Blue Moon

“Schools have been cancelled in the Exclamation Area, snow is expected to continue tomorrow.”

That was the first line Gandhi’s tired mind could comprehend as he slowly woke himself up. His original plan was to put on some morning cartoons he could have on as background noise while he got ready for school, but his brain got Cartoon Network mixed with CNN. The second thing he noticed was that if this was a normal school day he’d be 3 hours late, as it was 10:40 am. Getting that extra sleep really did help after last night’s outing with JFK, an outing where Gandhi had to make sure JFK didn’t get himself caught or hurt anyone. It wasn’t all bad though, in fact it was surprisingly fun spending time in the dark snow covered woods with your Werewolf boyfriend. The third thing Gandhi noticed was that his phone had several messages from JFK, which read:

“Morning G, just woke to to learn that school’s out!”

“Come over if u can <3 btw that’s a heart not an emoticon”

“I think I’m sick. Just another pain 2 add 2 my body.”

“Definitely sick just a heads up ily”

All of these texts had been sent over the course of half an hour, or from 9:30 to 10 am. Apparently Gandhi wasn’t the only one who had slept in. Reading those last few texts sparked something in the teen, and he threw the covers off of himself as he messaged JFK back.

“Coming over Fitz, be there in ten. Ily2”

~

You’d think having to walk 10 minutes instead of taking the car when it was snowing outside would suck, but Gandhi knew that if he took the car now he wouldn’t be able to take it back until some of the snow melted. In fact, he’d packed a bag for himself incase he had to spend the night, and carried it on his back with effort. The crunching of the snow under his boots was a fun sound for him, as it got him excited for Snowflake Day. When he’d arrived at his destination, the last person he expected to greet him was JFK after he’d described the state he was in. The taller teen didn’t look good though, as he had bags under his eyes and was shaking a little from standing. It didn’t take long for JFK and Gandhi to go upstairs after JFK’s dads insisted he get back in bed, and once they reached the room JFK sat on his bed while Gandhi threw his bag on the floor nearby.

“Thanks for, er uh, comin’ over short stick. M’ sorry if I get you sick too.” JFK said hoarsely as he gently leaned on the smaller teen next to him. Gandhi wrapped his arm around the other boy’s waist and leaned against him as well.

“No problem Jack, what kinda boyfriend I’d be if I didn’t at least check on you when you were sick?” Gandhi replied, moving himself upwards so that he could peck JFK on the cheek. God, boyfriend. That’s a word Gandhi was still getting used to. He still had a hard time grasping that JFK would pick him of all the kids at school to be in a relationship with, but the other teen would always reassure him with endless love and support. It felt nice being so adored by somebody that way.

That train of thought was interrupted as JFK’s face suddenly went pale, and he practically leaped off of the bed as he made a break for the restroom. Gandhi followed behind after collecting his thoughts. He bit his lip nervously as he walked to the restroom, and carefully opened the door only to see JFK’s head over the toilet. The smaller teen moved down to the floor to be by his side.

“It’ll be okay Fitz, after this we can do whatever you’d like. I brought some ginger ale if that would help.” Gandhi said softly as he caressed JFK’s back, careful to not push too hard on the back scars. He pressed down on parts of JFK’s back, massaging it as to sooth it’s aching. He may not of been a professional or that physically strong, but JFK still greatly appreciated it. JFK spit up some remaining bile and took several long, pained breathes.

“Okay, I, er, think I’m oka-“  
JFK couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt bile rising up in his throat again, and he puked up a small amount of it. After a moment of silence between the two and JFK recovering, he used a nearby towel to wipe off his face and blow his nose. When he realized that he’d gotten some bile on the front of his sweater, he threw it off in disgust into the tub. Thankfully, his foster dads had left a thicker red sweater he could put on on the other side of the tub. After wiping himself off with a wet towel, he slipped the red soft sweater on and got to his feet. Gandhi let him lean on him a little as they walked to JFK’s bedroom, and he carefully laid JFK onto his bed. The other clone’s face tensed up as his sore muscles and bones protested his laying down, but they were quickly soothed as he sank into his soft pillows.

“You feel any better now?” Gandhi asked as he laid down in the bed next to Jack. They were both somewhat sitting up too thanks to the pillows. JFK nodded, appearing relieved that the retching had stopped for now. 

“I think I’ll, uh, try that gingerale stuff in a few minutes. I’ll probably have to eat something else too, but I er uh, don’t know what.” JFK said as he wrapped his arm around Gandhi, who moved closer and pulled some of the covers over them. They sat like that for several minutes, just taking in each other’s company and listening to the wind pick up outside. JFK then started staring at his free hand, pressing his thumb on the fingertips and palm. A concerned expression was appearing on his face, which quickly got Gandhi’s attention.

“You okay Fitz?” Gandhi asked, taking the hand JFK was looking at into his own.

“It feels so er uh, different between bein’ human and bein’ a wolf. When I’m that big wolf, these hands have such, er, raw power in them. They’re bigger, and they have those claws too. It feels weird not havin’ toe beans G.” JFK explained, moving his thumb in circles on the back of Gandhi’s hand.

“Toe beans?” Gandhi asked, surprised that JFK would use the word “bean” to refer to anything. He had to stifle back laughter so that JFK didn’t think he was being stupid. It wasn’t that JFK said anything stupid, it was more cute than anything.

“Yeah, those, er, squishy pink things. It’s even more noticeable they’re gone when I walk, hurts more when I step on something barefoot.” JFK explained, a red flush appearing over his face. Was he being weird or oversharing? 

“So, if you stepped on like, a sharp rock or something while being a Werewolf, would it phase you?” Gandhi asked, genuinely interested in this discussion of Werewolf vs Human anatomy. That got JFK to laugh a little, and he turned over on his side so that he could place his other hand on top of Gandhi’s.

“I don’t know, you wanna test that theory Saturday? If you’re wrong you owe me 50- no- 100 bucks!” JFK said, confidence and daring dripping off his voice. That would be an insane amount of money to dare for Gandhi if he wasn’t rich from his music.

“Bet!” Gandhi excitedly said back, drumming his fingers on the bed. They’d probably forget that they even made this bet by Saturday, but it was still fun to make. Besides, Gandhi would gladly patch JFK up and fork over the cash if this ended up hurting him. While Gandhi was distracted thinking about the bet, JFK moved the hand on top of Gandhi’s away and started picking at the scar on his face. This was something he’s been told multiple times not to do, but those who did didn’t realize how itchy the scars got. JFK winced when he accidentally scratched too hard, causing some blood to start flowing. That got Gandhi’s attention, and he raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

“That, uh, was unintentional.” JFK said sheepishly, covering the scar with his hand so that blood didn’t get on his sheets. Luckily, Gandhi came prepared. He slipped off of the bed and rummaged through his bag until he found some extra large bandages and some small towels.

“Alright, hold still J-dog.” Gandhi said as he got back on the bed.

“I, er uh, don’t need one of those right now. The bleedin’ isn’t that bad.” JFK said, ignoring the fact that blood was now trickling down his face. Gandhi moved JFK’s bloody hand away and wiped the blood off of his face and neck with the towel, which made JFK winch in pain. After placing the bandage on his cheek, JFK thanked the smaller teen and pecked him on the cheek. Gandhi then brought the bloody towel to the bathroom to wash it off. When he got back, he saw JFK moments away from scratching the scars on his neck.

“Dude stoooop!” Gandhi said as he raced to the bed and pulled JFK’s hand away from his neck.

“It’s not fair! Why do they have to, er, itch so much! They’re like large mosquito bites!” JFK huffed in frustration.

“I know man, but they’ll heal more if you leave them alone. I mean, that’s what Joan told me. What if you scratched somewhere that doesn’t have a scar when you have that urge?” Gandhi said, placing his hands gently on JFK’s face. His fingers were behind JFK’s ears, and that seemed to make his face flush. 

“Uh, you okay?” Gandhi asked, which just made JFK’s face even more red.

“You, er uh, um, could you uh- maybe- scratch behind the, er, e-ears please?” JFK stuttered, inwardly face palming for making himself look like an idiot. Gandhi however, bless his understanding, simply smiled and nodded. As soon as he started scratching, JFK felt a wave of calmness and bliss wash over him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this relaxed, and he leaned forward a little. He closed his eyes, letting his mind clear and feeling like he was in the clouds. He was so lost in the moment that it didn’t even register at first that he was producing low inhuman rumbles from his throat. Once it did register though, his eyes blew open and his face turned a bright red. He saw that Gandhi’s face was now flushed, but he also had the expression one would have after seeing something incredibly adorable.

“Fitz, were you just-“  
Gandhi was interrupted by JFK putting his face in his hands and groaning loudly, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

“This is, er, so embarrassin’! Was I just purring like some kind of cat? I didn’t even know I could do that! I’m so sor-“

“Hey hey it’s okay Jack! There’s nothing wrong with it! I, um, kinda like it. It’s...kinda cute.” Gandhi said, his voice getting progressively quieter and his face redder. Oh no, he was the one being embarrassing!

“D-Did you just call me cute?? Gandhi oh my gooood-“ JFK practically squeaked as he flopped on his side on the bed.

“I’m sorry Jack, I-“

“Heh, your face is redder than a tomato! That’s, uh, cute.”  
JFK suddenly interrupted, a smile on his face. Gandhi’s brain short-circuited a little at that, and it was his turn to cover his face with his hands.

“Jack! If I can’t call you cute then why do you get to?” Gandhi muffled into his hands.

“I’m, uh, okay with you callin’ me that Gandhi, don’t worry! If you don’t wanna be called that I won’t, er, do it again.” JFK said, sitting back up again so that he could move Gandhi’s hands out of his face. After a moment of consideration, Gandhi let out a soft little laugh that made JFK’s heart skip a beat. God they were in love.

“No no, it’s fine Jack. You, um, want me to continue?” Gandhi said before sitting up so he could kiss Jack on the nose. Jack’s face, which was starting to go back to normal, turned a deep red again before he nodded. When Gandhi started again, JFK pressed his forehead against his. Gandhi could hear the rumbling noises more clearly now, and while they did sound like purrs they also sounded like grunts. It was a mix of a grunt and a purr, and it was also quite deep in pitch. He could’ve sworn he’d heard this noise last Saturday when they were in JFK’s car recovering, but then it was softer and less frequent as the werewolf was in pain. After a few minutes, JFK pulled away and lifted Gandhi’s bag onto the bed. He pulled out a gingerale and some chips, and carefully ate and drank them as to avoid vomiting them up. That’s when a question Gandhi was thinking of the other day popped into his head again.

“Hey Jack, sorry if this is weird but I thought of this a few days ago. When you move the tail, is it like moving an extra limb? Or something else entirely?” Gandhi asked. JFK couldn’t help but snort a little as he swallowed some of the gingerale.

“Somethin’ else entirely. Sometimes it, uh, moves on its own, other times I can control it. It’s a really weird feeling, but I’ve, er, gotten used to it. Not used to feelin’ it grow out of me though.” JFK said, shuddering a little at the end. This made Gandhi pause for a moment. He hadn’t of been there when JFK transformed last night, or any other time now that he thought about it. That was going to change! From what JFK described, transforming sounded like hell on the body, and Gandhi wanted to support JFK through it. Now him and JFK just had to remember that it would happen on Saturday when the night came.

“You, uh, okay G?” JFK asked, pulling Gandhi out of his train of thought.

“Yeah, it’s just...could I be with you on Saturday when the moon turns blue? I hate thinking about how you’ve gone through that without any support for two weeks now.” Gandhi said, moving over so that he was besides JFK.

“I’d, er uh, like that a lot actually. If you were there with me, I could have something else to focus on besides, y’know what.” JFK said, his voice getting a little soft as he subconsciously put his hand over his bite wound. He then looked down at Gandhi with glossy eyes, and leaned down so that he could hug the smaller teen.

“I’m sorry if I’m, er, being a sissy about this. I-I should be tougher than this, imma Kennedy.” JFK muffled into Gandhi’s shoulder, sniffling a few seconds later.

“Jack you’re not a sissy, don’t think even for a moment that needing me with you makes you weak. From what you’ve told me the transformation sounds like hell on earth, and I would want you with me if I was the Werewolf.”  
Ghandi said firmly, but gentle enough that it didn’t make JFK feel worse. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a few minutes, breathing in rhythm to calm JFK down. JFK was the first to pull away, sniffling before grabbing a tissue from his bedside.

“This is so gross. I’m really sorry if I, er, get you sick too short stick.” JFK mumbled as he tossed the tissue into his room’s garbage bin.

“Don’t worry if I do man, we’re probably not gonna have school until Monday- Hell maybe even Tuesday! That leaves me plenty of time to get over a flu bug if I get one.” Gandhi said confidently.

“Wait, you er, think there won’t be any school Monday?” JFK asked, his eyes lighting up a little.

“Probably man! If there isn’t any we can use it to something Snowflake Day related, there’s supposed to be several events in Exclamation!” Gandhi said excitedly, patting his hands on his knees as he talked.

“On a Monday? Where?” JFK asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The mall! The events will be going on all week, so it’ll be just the first day.” Gandhi explained, now hopping a little in place just thinking about it.

“Sweet! Hey uh, short stick, you wanna-“  
JFK couldn’t finish his sentence before he felt a sudden wave of nausea, and he bolted to the bathroom so that he could retch again. Gandhi was quick to follow JFK to the restroom, and he put his hand on JFK’s back in support as he sat next to him. JFK, thankfully, had slipped off the sweater he was wearing before he retched, so after cleaning himself up he just slipped it back on.

“What were you gonna ask me?” Gandhi asked as they walked back to JFK’s room. 

“I was gonna ask to play Mario Kart, you wanna play?” JFK responded as he sat himself in front of his TV, grabbing a blanket from his bed to wrap around himself.

“Hell yeah man, let’s go blankie mode!” Gandhi replied, slipping under the blanket with JFK. JFK laughed at that, which was a sound that made Gandhi’s heart melt. 

“I’d er, kiss ya on the lips, but I just threw up five minutes ago. Promise I will when I’m better short stick, I love ya.” JFK said before making kissy sounds. Gandhi snorted a little before moving himself to being seated between JFK’s legs.

“Love you too Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before a Werewolf transforms, the moon will turn blue in their eyes.


End file.
